Somebody to love
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Shiv's feeling unloved, what can Ebon do to make it better?


_When the truth is found to be lies_

_and all the joy within you dies_

_don't you want somebody to love_

_don't you need somebody to love_

_wouldn't you love somebody to love_

_you better find somebody to love_

Shiv sighed, as he walked aimlessly around the streets of Dakota. He was tired, bored, hurt and disgusted. The other emotions were easy for him to feel, considering how his and Ebon's relationship was. It was the latter that had him thinking. In all honesty, he didn't know who he was more disgusted with, Ebon, or himself. He cracked his neck unconsciously as he swiped a man's wallet from a guys pocket as the man scurried past to get away. He was so busy trying to get away that he didn't notice.

_When the garden flowers baby are dead yes_

_and your mind [, your mind] is [so] full of BREAD_

_don't you want somebody to love_

_don't you need somebody to love_

_wouldn't you love somebody to love_

_you better find somebody to love_

All his life, all the purpled haired teen wanted was a little bit of love. Apparently he wasn't meant to be loved at all, considering his parents didn't, and Ebon defiantly couldn't love any one outside himself or his baby brother. Probably years of taking care of both of them did that. Shiv sighed again and thought desperately on how to get Ebon to love him, outside the body worship that the older banger did on a regular occurrence. Shiv spotted a seven eleven and walked in and bought himself some cheese doodles, a rockstar fruit punch and a pint of cookies and cream ice-cream. The wallet he stole had sixty dollars in it, so it wasn't that unaffordable. He made sure to get back to the hideout to make sure the ice-cream didn't melt. When he got there, Talon spotted him first.

"Hey Shiv. The boss wants to see you," The avian girl called out.

"Hey Talon, thanks. Here I got you ice-cream," Shiv replied and surfed out the pint and gave it to her. She smiled and went off to eat her treat.

_your eyes, I say your eyes may look like his [yeah]_

_but in your head baby I'm afraid you don't know where it is_

_don't you want somebody to love_

_don't you need somebody to love_

_wouldn't you love somebody to love_

_you better find somebody to love_

Shiv made sure he went to Ebon quick, knowing that if he didn't hurry, he might not be walking right in the next few days. The boy also knew no pleasure would come from it either. He found Ebon in 'their' room, and the shadow man lifted his head when he heard his boy enter.

"You wanted to see me Boss?" Shiv asked casually.

"Yeah, here, put this on," Ebon threw a small trinket at Shiv, which he did easily catch. When Shiv opened his hand, he was surprised to see a new engagement ring. He looked up in surprise and stared at Ebon.

"What's this?" Shiv asked dumbly.

"Engagement ring. To make sure others know your taken. It's your size and your birthstone," Ebon replied easily.

"You know my ring size?" Shiv said in amazement.

"Why wouldn't I? We're in a relationship ain't we?" Ebon replied popping his knuckles.

"Yeah, I know, I just wasn't sure you knew," Shiv said quietly. Ebon raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Why wouldn't I know brat?" Ebon asked quietly.

"Cause you don't act like you love me or that you acknowledge this relationship at all," Shiv replied just as quietly. Ebon's white eyes widened in surprise, he didn't know Shiv was that observant.

"I acknowledge it, just not well," Ebon replied. The shadow was getting nervous at how Shiv was staring almost blankly at him.

"You tell that you love me, just once, and I'll put this ring on and say yes to whatever you're asking. If you don't, I want to walk away, so I can actually find someone who will show me how love feels," Shiv responded. Ebon's white eyes widened again, then they narrowed.

"You're giving me demands? What gives you the right?" Ebon snapped, stalking over to the tiny asian man.

"Cause, in my wonderings around town today, I realized that I deserve better then what you're giving me. I love you Ebon, with every part of my heart and soul, but I cant wait for you to get over yourself forever. My parents didn't love me, so I thought you would. And you obviously don't from what you're saying, so heres your ring back" Shiv replied, thrusting the ring back at Ebon. The shadow's eyes were wide in surprise, never once seeing this serious side of his little lover. The man knew he needed this boy, needed him to keep him sane and in control. Ebon knew his pride always got in the way of anything emotional since his parents died when Adam and himself were young. He looked down at Shiv, and for the first time, really looked at the little psycho he was sleeping with.

For the first time since he'd known the little brat, he saw this realness that he hadn't noticed before, this hurt. Abandonment was heavy in his boys oddly colored eyes and a seriousness was present on his face. That look was what made his decision, the look of a child that had grown up way to soon to be tolerable.

"Who ever said I didn't love you brat, you're the one who's spazzin' over nothin'," Ebon tried to make the statement as nonchalant as possible, but it didn't work to well. Ebon smiled inwardly as he watched Shiv's face bloom into a look of pure joy.

"Thanks Boss," Shiv replied and slipped the ring on his left ring finger. Ebon nodded once and stalked off to tweak some errors in his most current plan. Shiv smiled broadly and then ran off to show Talon the ring and to ask her to be his maid of honor.

_tears are running [ahhh, they're all] running down your breast_

_and your friends baby they treat you like a guest._

_don't you want somebody to love_

_don't you need somebody to love_

_wouldn't you love somebody to love_

_you better find somebody to love_


End file.
